1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable computers, and more particularly to a portable computer with detachable solar cell module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable computers have been widely accepted by businessmen because of the advantage of high mobility. However, a battery case with rechargeable battery must be provided when a portable computer is to be used away from available electrical outlets. Even if a battery case with rechargeable battery is provided, it can only provide power for a limited time, then it must be recharged.
What is desired, therefore, is a portable computer with a detachable solar cell module.